List of Second Life Military Groups
The following is a list of Second Life military groups. Military groups in this article are defined as groups which partake in armed combat with one another, using scripted weapons, generally using non-push, damage bullets, both in the form of small arms and vehicles. Many of these groups are self-reported, have no independent verification, and should be taken as uncorroborated hearsay. 2142 (2142) Active February 2007 James Benedek LordBob Boa Metropole extrem north Members as of March 29, 2008: 137 39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch" (39th) Active October 2006 SqueezeOne Pow SqueezeOne Pow, Fooks Bueller Ziost Members as of January 16, 2008: 91 Federal Republic of Germany (FRoG) Active Founded:2007 Tristan Blazer Tristan Blazer, KCGANGSTA Rovio Malvern Members as of December 07 2007: 28 51st Infantry (51st) Active August 2007 Tung Hotaling Tung Hotaling, Pyo Minghuang Dingo Alliance Navy (AN) Active March 2005 Mazer Ludd Jim Herbst, Jared Zander, Nanao Mahfouz, Harlequin Salome Dorien Alpha Marines: Armed Forces (AM) Active 2006 Luke Dwi Luke Dwi Tatakoto Members as of September 30, 2007: 67 Big Red One Navy (BRO) Active 2006 Kizzi Greggan Unknown Unknown Members as of August 22, 2007: 35 The British Special Air Service (S.A.S) (SAS) Recruiting 2007 Pilot Vollmar BigPimpin Allen, Puke Stoop Not Shown Members as of Feb, 2007: 5 Black Valkryies (BV) Active Unknown Veronica Wunderle Veronica Wunderle Unknown Commando SL (CSL) Active February 2007 JeanCyril Wise JeanCyril Wise, Franck Tamura, Cubin Torok, Killzone Boa Royier Members as of March 2008: 102 Elite Imperial Guard (EIG) Active 2006 Michael101 Gao Michael101 Gao, steve319 Cao Psychwar EPD Military (EPD) Active 2006 Me Haas Me Haas Unknown EXÉRCITO BRASILEIRO (Brazilian Army) (E.B) Active 2007 felipefeitosa Spitteler 2202LUCCI Slade Kierman Members as of March 2008: 35+ FORCA ARMADA GUERRILHEIRA (FARG) Active Miyau Ling Miyau Ling Newt FirstEncounterAssaultRecon (FEAR) Active May 2007 Revan Jacobus Cronix Rang Unknown Grand Federation of New Earth (Feds) Active Mid-2006 Trevor Beltway Griffith Benelli, Erane Buwan , Harlequin Amoufhaz Unknown Global Liberation Army (GLA) Dead Classified Current leaders: Unlived Phalanx Beck, Vader Vella Classified Grid Army (GA) Disbanded April 2007 Pauleh Kamachi Pauleh Kamachi District 13 Imperia Active 2007 Jacklin Duell Agent Revolution Unknown Legio Infinitus (Legio) Active July 2006 Herbert Alderson Amory Gears Barete Merczateers (MERCZ) Active June 2005 William Cruyff Lurdan Huszar, Anthony Lehane Badnarik Militant Collective (MC) Active August 2007 Raideur Ng Raideur Ng Dismal Plunge Novus Ordo Imperialis (NOI) Disbanded November 2006 Aryte Vesperia Aryte Vesperia Macaroth Omega Force One (OFO) Closed 2006 Fox Mainline Fox Mainline Unknown Ordo Imperialis (ORDO) Active April 2007 Aryte Vesperia Aryte Vesperia Titan Members as of February 2008: 160+ Second Life Sky Navy (SLSN) Active October 2006 Steve319 Cao & Keith Suen Steve319 Cao Endless Love Members as of March 2008: 70+ Second Life Army (SLA) Closed (Joined the Task Force Omega treaty) July 2007 General Ceawlin General Ceawlin, Kacey Harrop Barete ShadowTec (S-T) Active 2007 Jasyn Shepherd Current Leader (s): Jasyn Shepherd, Ardor Kuhn Tatakoto Shadow Raiders (SR) Active December 21, 2007 Crimson87 Allen Current Leader (s): Crimson87 Allen, Sharp Clave UNKNOWN Members as of December 26, 2007: Classified Spanish SL Army (SR) Active June 16, 2007 juanhemp McMahon Current Leader (s): juanhemp McMahon and alvaro210193 Martinek UNKNOWN Members as of April 05, 2008: Classified Hyperius - Tactical Korps (HTK) Active 2006 Fox Mainline and Proteus Hand Trazen Vendetta and Shadow Rhiano Trident Members as of September 30, 2007: 45 Sparta Active August 2006 Bruno Ziskey Bruno Ziskey Gliding Members as of January 7, 2008: 52 Task Force Omega, (TFO)TD>Closed June 2006 Herbert Alderson Herbert Alderson Barete Members as of January 16, 2008: Classified Test Center Government (TCG) Active Unknown Griffin Yeats Griffin Yeats Not in Yeong anymore. [[Ultra Marines (UMAR) Closed. 2006 Clemens Yosuke Clemens Yosuke Unknown Vanguard Armed Forces (Vanguard) Active July 2007 Christoph Naumova Christoph Naumova John Stark World War II Onliners (WWIIOLers) Active Unknown Shnitzel Jones Shnitzel Jones Unknown Zeridium Military (Z. I.) Active Unknown Zippo Nabob Zippo Nabob, Saed Lehtovaara, Rob Nacon, Stickman Stillman Unknown New Terran Federation (Terran) Starting Up Unkown Unknown unkown unkown Members as of March 2008: 3- Category:Military Category:Lists